


Monday and the Bad Case of Demonic Possesions

by Xxmysteryspot



Series: Monday and Something To Do With Hell [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angels, Demonic Possession, Demonology, Demons, Evil Angels, First story, Girl Power, Good Demons, Heaven, Heaven and Hell, Hell, Mistakes, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Supernatural Elements, scarystories, tryingtofitin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxmysteryspot/pseuds/Xxmysteryspot
Summary: Monday- Looks over the demons who live on the surface of earth, not in Hell, and makes sure they follow some rules.





	1. Jared- Possesses Houses and Likes to Kill Teenagers (Typical) Part 1

“If you want to make these kids suffer that’s not my problem but you can’t kill any of them,” I said to the wall of this house. I know it sounds like I’m going crazy but I’m not. Jared just didn’t want to show up, well show out of the walls. He’s the demon that has been living in these walls for years and now he’s getting bored so he’s torturing and killing the kids that visit the house.

There’s plenty of stories about this house.

“Why not?” asked the wall, well Jared, “I thought I had to kill them, I killed the last lot”

“And look at what happened! People wanted to tear it down!” I said, trying my best to remain calm. Jared, all he wants is to kill the innocent, stupid teenagers.

“But it’s my job. I have to kill them,” he replied

“No, Jared. I’m here to tell you, on behalf of you-know-who, to just maim the kids, no murder” I was starting to get annoyed now.

“Why’d he send you?” He could have asked a million questions but he asked that one.

sighing, “because he’s busy and has better things to deal with,”

“I thought you domain was torture, so why can’t I kill them now?” He’s really this stupid and I am about to kill him myself.

“Yes it is and that’s why I’m fine with torture, but we can’t draw too much attention to ourselves and our kind or people will come and try to exorcise the house and then you are sent back to Hell and will have to deal with Luci and he’s complaining and he will kill you,” I said. All of that is true, well he’d be killed first but I’ll just make it a bit more light for him.

“Okay, I’ll just injure the kids,” he paused, What can this idiot be thinking about, then continued “What about GBH?”

GBH is grievous bodily harm and everyone knows that. “If it is going to kill them in the long run or make them comatose them no, if it’s a broken arm, leg or rib, that’s fine, a few large slashes fine, blood down the walls, great,” I sighed before diving into the bag to find the ‘rule’ book, so to say, and place it up against the wall.

What looked like a cloud of black smoke trying to form an arm, picked up the book and it disappeared into the wall. A few moments later, Jared said “What does this mean? Why can’t I do anything major? This sucks!”

“You can’t do anything major because I have to cover the tracks up and I just can’t snap my fingers and make everything seem normal if a kid is dead” I need to find a new job, “I just can’t go ‘sorry your friend’s entire head spun around due to a freak medical episode’ or ‘your friend died because a beam fell on him’ when there is no structural damage, can I now?

The walls creaked and I took that as a sign that Jared went to a different area of the house. “If you break the rules, you know what happens and call me once they leave so I can make this seem normal, okay?” I yelled out then walked out of the house.

A long time ago, I was torturing people in Hell or at least making some lives hell or I was corrupting the innocent but not anymore. Now I make sure the surface demons aren’t going to get us killed or the gates of Hell shut. It’s the case scenario but we can’t have it happen. Now I work for Lucifer, the devil, Satan, or whatever the humans call him nowadays. I call him Luci but I’m allowed to. He makes me keep things in order up top so that he can look after things downstairs. If you think about it, I rule over these demons I could be like a queen of these demons. I’m not but it doesn't matter. I'm trying my best to do this new job and so far it's going okay.

Okay I lied. This job is hard. No one listens to me. The last stupid teenagers that went into an house and screwed around with demonic crap, ended with me showing up, as a teenager (possessed a friend, she was fine) to tell them to stop then had to use some power to get Sam to behave and not kill any teens. Sam was killed after this incident and now no-one visits the house and the gang thinks their friend has super powers and I had to wipe a few memories. This job is not fun.


	2. Jessica- Possessed a Human and is Stuck (Newbie) Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday has to deal with a demon stuck in a little girl

After the Jared thing with him and his obsession with killing teenagers (it’s quite typical, he’s a basic bitch), my phone rang. The impression is that in Hell there is no phone service, which is quite true, but there is phone service on Earth which is were Luci is chilling out right now. He has this little place (penthouse apartment in L.A) where he runs Hell from. He said he needed a sea change. My phone is still ringing and it’s Luci.

“Yo Luce, what’s up?” I answered the phone

“Monday I would prefer if you-you know what don’t bother, I have another thing for you to deal with,” He said. He was going to ask me not to call him Luci and address him properly but he knows that I’m always going to call him Luci. Once you get a nickname, you’re stuck with it.

“What is it this time?” I don’t want to do anything else.

“It’s Jessica, she was meant to send in an update about her corruption of this family was going and her last update was three weeks ago and I’m starting to get concerned,” He said. Who said that Satan didn’t have feelings now?

“Well I’ll call her to see what’s going on, and if it’s major, I’ll go and see what’s the real issue,” I said. If it’s major, I’ll go if not, I’m getting a hotel room and a few guys and spending Hell’s money.

“Okay thank you, Monday,” He hung up the phone.

I seriously don’t know why I took this job.

I sighed and dialled Jessica’s number. It appeared in my phone just now. I don’t even know this demon. Well, I’ve heard that this is her first case and demons normally screw up on the first one. I did but Luci got over it pretty fast because I took this job. He forgot about the screw up because he needed someone to do this job. Most demons and other hellspawn don’t like me. The senior demons who wanted this job and had been wanting centuries for any shot at this job got shot down quickly because I was chosen. I may be disliked by everyone but the job has perks.

I rung the number and Jessica picked up. “Hello? Lucifer? I need help,”

Great another worried newbie, “Hey, Jess, it’s Monday here. I look after all the up top demons, do you know who I am?”

“Oh thank satan someone is going to help me,” she sounded quite relieved at that.

“Yeah I am but I need to know what’s wrong first and where you are, cool?” I hate this part of the job. Kill me now, God.

“Oh, I’m stuck in a human, I tried to possess this girl so it was easier to corrupt this family but it didn’t work the girl…” She was rambling on about how this girl had some sort of protection up and she was now stuck inside her.

Not the first time I’ve heard that one. Stupid newbie demons. They have no idea and they think it's so easy to do everything. I want to smite them all.

“Okay Jess, just calm down, tell me where you are and I’ll appear and try to help okay?”

“Okay, I’m in Baltimore, Maryland,” She said. It should be simple how many demons are there.

“Okay good ol’ Balty, I’ll be there in a moment, okay just behave yourself and I’ll be there in a moment,” I said. I hate this job.

“Okay,” she hung up on me! I’m fine with Luci doing it but a low-rank nobody who is stuck in a human. Oh, I am going to smite her ass so fast she can’t even ask Luci for help or maybe I’ll torture her ass so much that she’ll beg for me to stop. That’ll teach her.

* * *

Once I managed to track her. Demons leak, you can trace that back to a certain spot. She was trapped inside some kid who lived in a pretty nice suburban house at the end of the cul-de-sac like every other stuck up white princess. Great. I called her again.

“Jess, I need to ask a few important questions okay? Just answer them and don’t ramble, got it?” I didn’t wait for a response “Okay question number one, what was your mission?”

“Umm… mission yeah my miss-mission was to corrupt the father, I think, to take bribes and stuff and sleep around and stop going to church, Lucifer wasn’t too specific actually,” Thank Luci, she answered the question.

“Okay number two, why did you possess the girl?”

“Well parents listen to their children more than anything so I possessed her so that they would listen to me better,” Stupid demon, no parents, especially religious one, are going to listen to a child sporting demonic mumbo jumbo.

“Last one, when did you possess the girl and are they trying to get you exorcised?”

“Umm… it was a while back now and I think so,” she said.

That is just fan-fucking-tastic! An exorcism is just great! It’s just the world’s greatest idea. if my ideas could roll further back then they already did, they would. I can’t believe that this demonic piece of shit is going to get exorcised because of a stupid mistake. Such is life.

I focused in on the parents for a second and placed an idea in their head. They need to get their girl a doctor. They think that she’s sick in the head (Jessica is but not my point) and needs a doctor.

Once I did that, I found the best looking car on the street and drove it to the best hotel in town. On this drive, the parents called and asked if I could see their child and I agreed.

* * *

Once I was in my best doctor outfit and was prepared to do this, I rung the doorbell. An older woman, late thirties, opened the door for me and told me to come inside. I sat down with them and talked about what was wrong with their child. It took all of me not to just burst out and call Jess out for her stupid actions. I need a lot of strength right now.

After playing Dr Ophelia Cartwright and talking to the family and trying my best to finish Jessica’s mission, I managed to convince them that I needed to speak to Jess (well their daughter Erica) alone to see what was fully wrong with her.

I got up to Jess’ bedroom and oh boy, was it pink. It was like every little girl’s paradise and they was Jess, sitting on the bed playing with one of those stupid Barbie Dolls that I used to burn.

“Hey Monday, are you here to rescue me?” She said in a very childlike matter. (Note to self, never possess a young child under any circumstances.)

“Well I’m here to do my best and I have an idea that might help you,” I said. I picked up the Barbie and ripped its head off.

“Which is?” She tilted her head to the side like my favourite Hellhound KitKat does.

“Multiple Personality Disorder, it’s a human brain thing and it might work if you act like Erica every so often until I can find a proper way to get you out of this,” I gestured to the vessel that she was using.

“Okay fine, I’ll do it but you’ll get me some help soon and I can you if I need,” She was so weird. I hate this.

“Yeah I will, just be patient, okay and I’ll be there with some help soon,” I said

She flung herself onto me and hugged me. I tensed up and patted her awkwardly on the back and I left.

I walked downstairs to tell the parents that she might have multiple personality disorder and they agreed with my ‘diagnose’ and that is was not necessary to have some perform an exorcism on Erica, well Jess. (It was easy, I used some of my powers). I remembered that I had to tell Jess something. I lied to the parents and told Jess to call me, if she, somehow, got out of the child. She promised me that she would then left the house.

* * *

Once I got back to the wonderful hotel that I somehow got the penthouse in (demon powers again, like I said some perks). I got out of the stupid doctor outfit that I had on and back into my normal clothes.

I had just sat down with a nice cold beer in my hand and Netflix ready to play my favourite show when my phone rang. With a snap of my fingers, my phone was in my hand and Luci was calling again. This guy is in L.A with all the hottest chicks and dicks around and he is calling me. Some part of me wanted to hang up and ignore him but I knew the consequences of doing that, so I had to answer him.

“What?” I answered

“KitKat’s on the loose, find him,” He hung up.

Great stupid animal. I love him but I hate him and now I had to find him but that could wait until after my show.


	3. KitKat- Hellhound On the Loose (Not the First Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A favourite Hellhound goes missing and Monday calls in some favours.

After my show had ended and I felt like it, I decided that it was time to actually start looking for my favourite Hellhound, KitKat. KitKat was different, to say the least, he was my favourite and Luci’s too and he had a tendency to escape Hell and his kennel with all the other little Hellhound puppies. This wasn’t the first time that KitKat escaped, he’s already escaped four times this year and countless other times in the time he’s been around.

Like always, I start by trying to track down rouge crossroad deals to see if KitKat wanted to drag some people down to Hell. That’s what it was last time but so far it was looking like something else. Maybe he got bored of Hell. I did and that’s why I spend all my time up here, fixing up demon’s mess but the views sure do beat Hell by a long shot. I couldn’t find any links between rogue crossroads deals and the places that KitKat had been. See KitKat had a thing for leaving things (dead people) in his path and so far my contacts had nothing which meant I might have to call in a favour.

I hated calling in my favour. I had millions to call in but I always save them for dire situations, for example, the apocalypse or if I die, or if I get kicked out of this job, not finding lost Hellhounds but it’s time to use one.

One of the favours I have been keeping for a very long time is from a crossroads demon called Nyla. I saved her ass from a lifetime of torture due to a small misunderstanding between her and a prince of Hell called Azazel. He wanted her to pay for her mistake but I said that I would torture her for the rest of her days and well conveniently ‘died’ a few days later and she owes me one now.

I did not want to do this in the slightest but I needed to find this stupid dog or my head was going to be served on a silver platter and feed to Luci. I don’t want that to happen just yet.

I was going to do this the old fashioned way. I wasn’t going to call Nyla and say ‘What up? I’m here to call in my favour from a few centuries ago’. No, I was going to be a bit dramatic. I was going to go to the crossroads and try to sell my non-existent soul to Nyla. Yep, I’m way too dramatic these days. Stupid T.V shows.

I showed up at the first crossroads I could find. It was quite easy actually. I knew where every crossroad was. It was quite simple how to sell your soul for a wish, all you need is a small box with a picture of you in it, graveyard dirt and a bone from a black cat, place it all in then bury it at the centre of the crossroad then wait for a demon to show. I did all that then wrote a little note in Enochian, language mainly used by angels (stupid winged sons of bitches (Demons know Enochian but we don’t use it too much but I do because I like to piss of angels. Raziel can suck my dick) saying that I want Nyla to do the deal. Now comes the waiting.

Normally, it takes longer than five seconds for a crossroads demon to get out of Hell and to the crossroads but Nyla was here now. She was a basic crossroads bitch. Made to look hot so guys would sell their soul.

“You know that there are easier ways to contact me then via a deal, Monday,” Nyla commented in a wonderful accent.

“Yeah I know but I’m dramatic and you know that Nyla,” I said.

All the crossroads demons like me. Most of them I saved from being tortured for the rest of their lives. They all love me now and if Hell needs a Queen, it would be me. I know a few demons who wouldn’t like that but I don’t care.

Nyla and I talked about using my favour to help get a lock on where this stupid Hellhound might be and what he’s doing. Why can’t he just wander back to Hell himself? She agreed to help me find this stupid little shit and off we went on this adventure.

I should mention that this adventure was not done in the normal ways, like car or train or plane, it was done as the smoke clouds that we really are. It was easier that way, we could fly and it made looking for a Hellhound five times easier.

It took a while but we found KitKat’s vague location. This stupid puppy was nowhere near where I was and I didn’t have a body right now. Once Nyla and I were back inside the bodies, we went our separate ways, her back to Hell and me to the wonderful city of San Diego. All I have to do was snap my fingers and I was there.

* * *

I once again got into the best hotel and took the best room. I got into some FBI databases thanks to an inside agent that I placed there myself (think of it as a sort of witness protection). These FBI agents had been looking into a bunch of dog attacks in the city. The victims barely made it out alive and had told the agents that they were attacked by something invisible. I knew that I had to go and talk to them. Now it’s time to play dress-up again.

Once I had become an FBI agent, I went and talked to the real FBI about these attacks. I talked to the best-looking agent, agent smith, about these attacks and he gave me all the information that I needed to prove that it was that Hellhound piece of shit, KitKat, then I disappeared.

I got out of dress-up gear and turned on the T.V to watch some stupid show about cops and all that crap. It wasn’t horrible but I used it more like background noise, so I could start writing up Jess’ report and send it to Luci. I completely ignored writing Jared’s because it was very work in progress.

Once the reports were done, I went to bed. Well, demons don’t need sleep but I like it. One time, I slept for five weeks and people thought I was dead. It was fun. I like to sleep because time seems passes faster and it reminds me of Hell. One month in Hell time is equivalent to 10 human months.

* * *

It was about three in the morning when I woke up. It was easier to search for my Hellhound. Don’t ask why with the time but it was easier to do things at night or early morning sometimes.

I found the best looking car and took it. It was easy to find KitKat once I got a trace of him. It only took a short period of time before I found him. He was in some backyard. I stole a laptop from the house and looked up the residents. They were the Miltons. Nice, quiet family with two kids, one boy, and one girl, and they had a dog called Kat. That’s where KitKat was. I got out of the car and went to retrieve my dog.

It was quite easy to find KitKat. Well to everyone else, he’s invisible but I’m a demon so I can see him. He was asleep with a tiny little poof of a dog tucked up with him. I walked over to KitKat and he woke up and bounced over to me. Stupid mut, I love him. He was happy to see me. He must have gotten lost. Sad doggo. Now I was going to be mean.

“You stupid dog, do you know how much I have looked for you? Luci sent me here to find you and what are you doing? You are asleep with some poof that’s not even a dog! I thought that you would be killing human or making half breeds but no you stupid dog I love you and don’t do that again okay?” I ranted and KitKat whimpered in agreement.

I put KitKat in the car and we drove to the edge of the city where I made a call and used another favour. This demon owed me a lot and using one favour wouldn’t hurt me. This demon was Amy. Amy was a demon but no ordinary demon. He was a great president of Hell who had about thirty-six legions of demons under his command and he was one of the few higher-ranked demons who liked me in my position. He supported me and he owed me a fair few favours, so I called him. Hell has its own telecom services. They don’t work too well.

“Yo Amy, can you send someone to open the gate, I have KitKat,”

“Yes, Luce’s dog, and I want to give him back so my head isn’t cut off,”

“Okay fine, I’ll wait but make sure he goes to Luci or someone who will give him to Luci,”

“You’ll do it, great tell him I said Hi,”

It was pretty one-sided. Amy didn’t talk much and demons can communicate via thoughts but I prefer speech.

I waited a moment and a hole opened in the ground and Amy appeared. He said thanks and took KitKat back home.

Once the gate waws shut, I called Luci. He picked up quickly.

“If this is about returning KitKat, I know, He’s sitting on my lap,” He said.

Okay, I knew that KitKat was a favourite but I didn’t know he was the favourite favourite. You learn something new every day.

“Yeah it was about KitKat but since he’s fine, I’ll leave you two along. Bye!” I hung up. I did not want to become involved in that love fest.

* * *

After a long day of Hellhound hunting all I wanted was a nice cocktail and some doughnuts and a good movie. Something that I always do is watch horror movies. It’s cliched but I’m a demon and I can complain about the acting and how it’s all fake and that not a single person in those movies would be able to survive a night in a haunted house, not even Jared’s house which is pretty basic.

The first horror movie that I found, I started to watch. Well, I didn’t get to watch much of it because my stupid phone started to ring again. I swear to something if it’s Luci asking me to do something I will hang up. I grabbed the phone off the bed and it was Jared. That was a surprise.

“What do you want?”

“There are teens coming to the house and they know how to perform an exorcism,”

That’s bad. That is very bad. Scrap bad, it was the worst thing that could be happening to Jared right now.

“On my way,” This is not what I want to be doing up duty calls.


	4. Jared- Possesses Houses and Likes To Kill Teenagers (Typical) Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday has to stop Jared from killing some teenagers, part one.

To say that I wanted to just sleep was an understatement. I don’t need sleep but I wanted it so badly. What I did not want to be doing was right now was driving across the country to save Jared (and his house) from a stupid bunch of teenagers who think they know how to perform an exorcism that they got from WikiHow or some other shit site. That is what I was doing right now. Why can’t I have some help in my job? Why can’t demons be more competent than they actually are? Why can’t Luci save some demons? Oh, he can’t because he’s too busy in high-level talks with other demons who think that they could rule Hell better then him (If he leaves, I lose my job, so I want him to stay).

I made it to the stupid old house which should have burnt down years ago but hasn’t and now kids want to destroy it. I took a few deep breaths before leaving the car and going to meet these very stupid teenagers. There was five of them and I could already see this become an orgy. I did not want to see that and Jared doesn’t either. Maybe I could just place a thought in their minds to not have an orgy. Yeah, I already did that.

“Look it’s another freak,” An asshole said and the group laughed.

If I wanted to I could show him my eyes and he would run away screaming but I’m lazy. “You know, you guys should be nicer and don’t you know that this place is off-limits-” Another asshole cut me off.

“We know but we just here to play around and get some demon action on camera, so if you don’t mind we’re going to have some fun,” This bitch then grabbed Asshole #1’s arm and walked into the house.

Oh, Jared is going to have some fun with these five but I want to see them almost die but not enough for me not to cover it up. I ran into the house, ignoring the yelling from the horrible fivesome, and found a little back room to speak to Jared.

“Jared, new plan,” I said to the wall. These kids would think I was insane if they saw this.

“What is it?” He questioned.

“Injure the kids so badly it’s coma time,” I replied.

“Why the change of heart?” Another question.

“Because the kids are mean and they called me a freak and I can always call in favours to back me up, okay?” I said.

“What would happen is Lucifer found out?” Please stop with the questions, Jared.

“He won’t because I will lie. I’m a demon, it’s what I do best,” I replied.

“Okay I will, now please leave, I would like to have some fun with the kids,” Jared said and disappeared back into the walls.

I heard the kids coming around the corner and I snapped my fingers, landing me in the nicest hotel room.

* * *

Once I was back in the hotel I decided that now would be a good time to send off the start of Jared’s report to the big boss man and I did. It was short but this mission had just started and nothing serious has happened (yet).

Do you know what’s the best about being a demon? The fact that I can drink like an alcoholic and not get drunk or fat. It’s great. At this moment, I have had roughly a six-pack of beer, four shots of top shelve tequila and a far few cocktails. The bartender was starting to eye me worriedly as if I was going to drop dead from alcohol poisoning at any moment. I wasn’t. Demon perks!

I managed to go back to my room and turn on the T.V before Luci appeared in my room. If I was human this would have scared the shit out of me but another demon perk. Maybe I should write a book about the perks that come with being a demon and then people would buy it and I could make some money.

“Monday I have another job for you,” Luci’s voice was quite smooth and I sat down.

“You normally call, why the visit?” I asked.

“Because this one is more important, I need you to intervene in Jared’s case,”

“I just sent you the report and you want me to do what?”

“There was another friend who was not there, I thought that you could possess them and stop Jared from murdering any children,”

“I have to say yes don’t I?”

“Yes,” and he was gone and I was getting ready to possess an innocent teen once again.

* * *

I found the girl I was going to possess. Her name was Elizabeth and she was friends with the asshole group that were going to the house. This should be fun. Okay, it was not going to be fun because the last time I did that I got a little bit stuck and it was not fun. Okay, this was going to look a bit weird if I just jumped into her body while I was still in this car. People would think I would be dead and call the cops and then my body is missing and I would be stuck in the kid. Not what I want to happen.

I parked my car around the back of Jared’s house and waited for the girl to walk past. She was going to. I put the idea into her head. I saw the girl walk by and I jumped straight into her body.

Her body wasn't too bad and I should be able to jump out quickly as well. I went up to the door of the house and pushed it open. The group all stopped talking when I walked in. I was wearing their friend, I would be shocked too.

The group all was reunited again and they told me there plan to get a demon on tape. I had to bit my tongue to not say some stupid comment about me being a demon.

* * *

After the group decided it was time to get drunk. I did not want to be apart of this anymore. Teenagers got stupid when they got drunk. I put thoughts into their heads to not do anything ridiculously stupid. Once the group had tired themselves out enough to sleep, someone went missing. I rolled my eyes and waited for the freak out to be over. The group, who has watched all the horror movies known to man (their words not mine), decided to split up. I told them I would stay put in case this kid, Ryan, wanders back. They all agreed and ran off, holding cameras and flashlights.

Once they were out of earshot, I went over to the wall and said, “Jared, fess up,”

“What about Monday?” He questioned.

“Don’t play dumb, I know you have him and I just want to know what you're doing to him,” I was trying my best to play nice.

“He’s just being mildly tortured, nothing you wouldn’t approve of,”

“Give him back,” I said with a stern voice.

“Why?” Jared questioned again.

“Because I said so,” My voice didn’t sound like my own. It was something more dark and powerful. It’s what people would call my ‘demon’ voice. The voice contains power and people listen to it.

The walls creaked and ripped open and out fell a scared, slightly injured Ryan. I was surprised that he wasn’t missing a limb or a few digits. Thank Satan that Jared listened to me.

“Hey, guys! I found Ryan!,” I called out and the group was back together in moments.

Normally, if a kid goes missing in one of these situations, they all get a bit freaked out and opt to leave the house but not this group. These idiots decided to have some more booze and stay another night. I want to kill them so much right now. I had to comply with the group’s idea or they would notice that I’m not really Elizabeth and then they would try to exorcise me. It wouldn’t work but they would try their best.

Once the group was all passed out from everything, my phone rung. I sighed and picked it up. I have to.

“Hey Monday, I need so help like right now the parents don’tbelievethewholemultiplepersonalitythingyandaretryingtocallthepreisttodoanexorcismonme…” Jessica was in a panic and rambling so fast it was hard to understand.

I got the basics from the message. Jess had screwed up again and was going to get exorcised. Not my problem but it is still kind of is. I took a deep breath before talking to Jess, “Calm down and I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay,” and I hung up.

I was lying to Jess. Luci asked me to stay here and finish the job, so couldn’t just leave or I would be killed. Jess was going to have to hold off this exorcism until I finished this stupid job.


	5. Jared- Possesses Houses and Likes to Kill Teenagers (typical) Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is being a little shit and Monday gets annoyed.

While the group was asleep, I went back to the little room I found earlier to ask Jared to speed things up here so I could go rescue Jess.

“Yo Jared, can you hurry this all up? I need you to hurry this all up, I have other jobs to attend to,” I said.

A reply came from the walls, “Okay, I will, do you want me to just get all of them?”

I had received a message from Luci while Jared was talking. He was telling me to hurry this up because I needed to help Jess out. “Umm… yeah do that,” I replied and walked out of the room.

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to say that without paying attention because when I got back to where the group should have been, it was only asshole # 1, Shane, there. He looked very confused about what just happened.

“Where are the rest?” He asked.

“I have no clue,” I answered

“We have to find them, I think that we should split up, we’ll cover more ground that way,” He said in a panic. This guy is freaking out over losing his friends and all he’s worried about his getting fucking demon footage on film. I am so going to smite his ass once this is done.

Once he was gone and out of earshot, I pounded on the closest wall. I needed to have a few words with Jared. It took Jared a while to show up. Stupid dick demon, thinking that he can do whatever.

“You told me to,” He said.

“I said speed it up, not take them all, there is a difference!” I yelled.

“Not really, you said that you needed this to hurry up, so I’m hurrying it up,” He’s being a smart-ass and that will get him killed.

“Luce told me to make this quick, I have to deal with other things besides your inability to follow some basic rules!” I yelled.

“I don’t care,” was his final reply before disappearing again.

This was going to be last resort. I did not want to even consider doing this. I was going to have to find Shane first. I was going to threaten Jared with an exorcism. I know it’s harsh but it’s necessary to do this. He needs to learn his lesson.

Shane made it back to the meeting point, out of breath and panicked. I almost felt sorry for him. “I can’t find them,” He panted.

“Well, if it’s a demon, you could try and exorcise it and it would give your friends up,” I suggested.

“That’s a great idea but we don’t have the stuff,” He complained.

“Well do you have holy water in the bag?” I asked.

“Yeah,”

“Then we’ll do a makeshift one but you’ll have to perform it," I said.

"Why?" What is with boys and questioning everything?

“Because I’m scared,” I replied

He nodded in response.

I made a quick comment that I need to use the bathroom and ran off the go find the kit that I placed in the house earlier.

I returned with the kit and Shane looked uneasy but was happy to do this. The kit included a shit ton of holy water and the little book which contained the ritual for this to work.

I handed the stuff to Shane and told him what to do, “Okay step one throw the holy water on the walls, don’t ask questions just do, then step two is to read the prayer,”

He threw a whole bottle on the wall and I could sense Jared getting pissed off. If he gave the kids up this wouldn’t happen. “ _Jared if you give the kids up, this will stop if not, I hope to never see you in hell,”_ the power of speaking through thoughts was awesome. He was still pissed.

The exorcism that Shane would be doing today was quite real can could actually get rid of me as well but that’s a risk I’m willing to take to annoy Jared into giving the kids back.

“Shane I know it’s in Latin but please read the words,” I said, getting impatient. Latin isn’t that hard.

Shane took a deep breath and started, _“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus /omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion/infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,/omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. /Ergo draco maledicte_ ”

That was enough to make me feel uneasy and to Jared to tell me to call it off. I told him to give me the kids first and we’ll be good. The kids then fell through the wall and I told Shane to shut up.

Once the kids were alive and not dead or comatose, they ran out of the house so fast it was funny. Once they left, I thanked Jared for returning the kids. He wasn’t even paying attention I did just try to exorcise him, so I don’t blame him for being pissed.

I needed to get out of this body badly. Once I made it back to my car, I jumped back into the normal meat suit that I wear. The girl wasn’t awake yet, so I drove away and erased some of her memories about what happened and drove to my hotel.

* * *

Once back, I wrote up Jared’s report and sent it to Luci. I know that he’s going to be pissed off about how late it is but I didn’t care. I had other issues to deal with. The report wasn’t even sent off five seconds ago and Luci was in my room.

“Did you not receive Jess’ call?” He asked, helping himself to a drink.

“I did but I was working on the Jared thing, why did something happen?” I asked.

“Something is about to happen,” and with that, he was gone.

I sighed and teleported to Jess’ house not expecting to see that sight.


	6. Jessica- Possessed a human and is stuck (newbie) part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday has to rescue Jess from being exorcised

I’ve seen a lot of things in my life but this hands down is the weirdest one I’ve seen so far. There was cars everywhere and I think I was late. Jess was going to be exorcised. Exorcism are ridiculously painful for the demon and sometimes the meat suit didn’t make it. I felt sorry for Jess. I snapped my fingers and got into my wonderful doctor outfit to play Dr Ophelia Cartwright again.

I walked up to the front steps to the house and the door swings open and out ran two people. They looked mildly terrified. I wonder what Jess had done now. I had already placed into their minds that I was coming, so all I had to do now was walk in. The parents told me everything. It was the normal crap. They were scared for Erica. They want her to be better. It made me want to throw up. I made some lie up and walked upstairs to Jess’ room.

The room was still that horrid pink and Jess was still playing with the dolls. As soon as Jess saw me she hugged me and told me a very long story which I can summarise in three points. number one: she fucked up but tell them that she’s a demon. Number two: the parent’s freaked out and looked her in the room. Number three: the parents called someone to perform an exorcism. Jess was in so much fucking trouble.

After Jess told me the very long and slightly confusing story, I got an idea. Normally my ideas suck horribly but this one was a good one. “Jess, I have an idea, just pay attention okay,” I took a breath before continuing, “We have to get you out of the house first and into a hospital then we can ‘kill’ you and then once the body was in the morgue you could act alive again, then we know that the vessels can’t go into Hell because they die and get burnt up, so then your free, how’s that sound?”

My plan was crappy but it had to work. It worked once before but I don’t how it’ll work this time. All I needed was for Jess to be on board, then we get approval from Luci and plan Get Jess Out is a go.

It took Jess a moment to process what I had said. “What do you mean kill me?”

“I mean that we kill Erica, you know that little child inside, but you’ll still be inside and you just have to act dead,” I explained. I know it’s wrong to kill the child but it has to be done.

“Should we call Lucifer and tell him?” she asked.

“Yeah we will,” I said.

Luci must always be on his phone because I called to explain this plan and he picked up instantly and then was at the house in less than thirty seconds.

We told him all about the plan and how we believed it was the best way to go with this idea. Lucifer did not like the idea but he also believes that it might work better than a typical exorcism. Once we got the approval from Satan himself, the plan was a go.

* * *

We can add killing a child to my list of things I did today. We (Luci and I) told the parents to call an ambulance to take her to the hospital. The mother was hysterical and the father was just frozen. I tried to act like a doctor and I did pretty fucking well. Once the ambulance arrived, Jess was in it and we stopped acting. Luci froze the real paramedics and we just waited until the hospital to play more of this game.

Once at the hospital, it got a bit more chaotic to do the plan. Doctors were in and out of the room and trying to revive Erica but it was no use. They told the parents and let them have five minutes alone with her. These five minutes were the worst. Luci and I stood outside the room waiting for the parents to leave, then we could use our powers to get her out of the morgue.

It took forever for the body to go the morgue. they must have some rule that it has to be night time before it can leave so fewer people see a dead body. It was about two in the morning once the body left the room and it was about two-thirty once it was in the freezer. Luci and I followed it down to the morgue where step two was about to start.

We got inside and got Jess out. It only took a few seconds for Jess to wake up and help us with the rest of part two. The second half of part two required us to get a body that looked like Erica’s and place it back into the freezer. Thank everyone that we’re demons or this would have been hard. We sent a message to some other demons and they delivered our request. That was part two done.

Part three was getting Jess back to Hell. It seems simple enough but it was hard. Luci sent me to wipe/ change some memories from the parents and the doctors while he got to the outside of town and opened the gate up. Once the gate was opened, I left the hospital and appeared with them. Once the gate was opened, Jess got ready to go back.

“Thanks, Monday for your help and sorry I screwed up,” She said

“Don’t sweat it, we all fuck up,” I said. It’s the truth.

“Thank you Lucifer, my lord,” she said and then took the walk back downstairs.

We stood there and watched as the human body was tore at and burnt and we both saw Jess leave the body and go back home. I did it! My plan worked!

Now it’s time to have a drink.

* * *

Once we were back in my hotel room, Luci said “Thank you for help Jess out and finding a new way to do your job,”

“No problems, Luci, I am the queen of finding new ways to do things,” I commented and had a drink. I needed one after today’s adventure.

“You know that your adventure is not over yet. I have another task for you,” Please don’t do this to me. I want a nap. I need a nap and maybe a few male strippers for the night. I need some fun before I do more work.

He continued “I have to do some high-level meetings and I want you to be there,” I gave him a look that said ‘What the fuck’ and then he continued again “some young demons are screwing up and telling humans the truth about us and how we run, people are then publishing books about us and websites, The humans are exposing us,”.

This is major. If the humans find out about us we’re gone because it’s only a matter of time before the hunters find us and the gates of hell are shut forever. This is seriously bad.

“Why do you want me there?” I asked.

“Because you spend all your time up here making sure no one knows about us,” He replied.

“What if it wasn’t one of us? What if it was some other creature exposing us?” I questioned

“That’s what I thought,” He replied.

That was the scary part and I am a scary demon. I could not wait for this meeting.


	7. Volac- A Dick First and A President Of Hell Second part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday tries and it fails

I did not want to do this but when your boss asks you to do something you kind of have to agree. The only downside (which there is so many) is that I have to get dressed up all fancy for this stupid meeting. You could think about this meeting as a big fancy presidential meeting. It was going to be horrible since everyone hates me but Luci thinks that I have a good idea about what might be causing ‘the leak’ as he calls it. My only idea is a pissed-off demon who wanted my job or a tiny whiny winged son of a bitch, which are also called angels to everyone else.

Luci had his own personal stylist for these kinds of things. Our meat suits have to look nice because we are all forced to wear these stupid glasses which are specially made for us demons to see the vessels instead of our true forms. It was to stop us from trying to intimidate others. I liked the idea of the glasses and I might keep them, so I can have some fun with them.

Normally, in a situation like this one. I’m hiding somewhere nice with a crap ton of alcohol and some good food but not today. Today I was going to die. It was my first time going to one of these and I did not want to go at all.

Deep down, a part of me wanted to go so I could rub it in their faces that I was the one that Luci chose to do this job and that I was better than them but the only reason I have this job is because I fucked up.

“Are you ready to go?” Luci asked and placed the glasses on my face.

This was the first time in the world that I had ever, EVER, seen Luci in a vessel. He has good taste because he chose a very nice looking vessel. He was actually my type, physically that is not in other ways.

I must have been staring pretty badly because Luci said, “He was a mechanic before I adopted him,”.

Stupid Satan with a hot vessel. Why did he have to choose a good looking one? Maybe I should burn the glasses.

“Yeah I’m good, let’s just get this over and done with,” I mumbled.

With a stupid smirk, Luci snapped his fingers and we were there.

* * *

Okay, I was not expecting any of this. I wasn’t expecting all the highest-ranked demons to be sitting around the table, mingling about. But here’s the upside none of them were expecting me to show up with Luci. They all looked very shocked that I was here. These meetings are only for the highest-ranked demons who have had years in their positions and I have been in my position for almost a year and to say that I was worried about this would be a fucking understatement.

All their eyes were on me. Normally, I’m fine with a bit of attention but this was way too much for me. All of them were making comments to the demons that they were seated next to about why I was here. I shouldn’t be here. I decided that I wouldn’t listen to them. Fuck them! I was here for a reason and I was not going to let these assholes stop me. There was one demon who was happy to see me. It was Amy. He walked over to me and handed me a drink, “vodka, you need it,” he said as I downed the liquid.

Yeah, I was going to need a few more of them. Amy was one of the only high ranked demons who liked me. I solved a fair few of his problems and he owed me a few favours but that had nothing to do with it. He thought I was a good demon for this job as I could handle it. He thought that I was a little bit scary. I am scary.

“Well isn’t it the stuff up,” a cold and cruel voice said. That voice belonged to only one demon. Volac. He’s a dick. “Thought that you would have gone back to Hell to do your real job,”

I ignored his comment. I hate him. He, like all the others, hates me. He wanted the job but he didn’t get it because I was chosen, so he’s a bit pissed off about it. I rolled my eyes and sat down. I got a good spot. Seeing that my job is almost like a second in command, I got to sit next to Luci. Suck that Volac.

“See she’s only got the job because she fucked him,” Volac muttered to the demon sitting next to him.

That was the final straw.

“Volac how’s Hell going for you? I heard that your legions are rebelling against you it must be hard,” I said. I can be a dick as well.

A few words were muttered around the room after I mentioned that. Volac and his legions were not working together very well and I knew that. The others didn’t.

“How’s banging Lucifer going?” He shot back and I ignored it.

I was trying to come up with a reply when Ramiel, prince of Hell and a fallen angel, spoke up. “Stop the bickering children, I have a question for Lucifer, why is Monday here if she is not of the correct rank?”

That caused the whole room to erupt and I slide deeper into my chair. Luci was getting annoyed about this. It’s like he can’t even choose his own team without someone getting upset or annoyed.

Comments and insults flew around the room and I learnt that I had a few more people on my side besides Amy. I have Azazel as well, which was very surprising. Two, (three if we include Luci) people on my side was better than zero. The comments and insults grew louder and louder and more mean until Lucifer, with his voice full of power, yelled, “ENOUGH!!!”.

Everyone fell back into their chairs and sat straight up, including me. He was the ruler for a reason and this was just a small show of power. I’ve seen what he can do. Even at half power, he was terrifying.

“This meeting was called for a reason, not to belittle Monday who has a harder job than all of you lot, now shall we get to the matter at hand?” He paused “Someone or something has been leaking information to the humans, we don’t know what or who but there are books accurately describing what Hell is like and humans are becoming more curious, we have to get to the bottom of this,” This was a show of leadership and it was awesome.

* * *

Ideas swirled around the room. The general consensus was that something, demon or creature born from demon disease, was leaking information to the humans. That’s what everyone agreed on. What creature that might be? No one agreed on one creature. Some people blamed werewolves, other vampires, others fairies, and others straight up blamed demons. I had another idea but I knew that no one would agree with it.

Luci knew about what my idea was and he actually thought that there might be truth to it if we could get the evidence. I thought that angels could be causing the leak. There are angels on earth, just like demons but they don’t have an angel equivalent of my job because they are whiny winged shits who are goody-two-shoes who follow their daddy’s orders always. Demons, not so much.

I looked over at Luci and he looked dead. He raised a hand and said, “Monday, I’ve heard your idea, why don’t you share it?”

I wanted to kill him right now. No one would believe me. “I think that it could be angels, there is a lot of them on earth,” I said and as if it was planned everyone laughed at me.

This meeting was going fan-fucking-tastic. While everyone tried to recover from their laughing fits thanks to my idea, I decided to try my best to explain my reasoning. “Okay just listen for a second, angels can access the demon radios if they try enough and some have, and there is a lot of them on earth who might be using friends or neighbours as vessels to spy on us,” I gave it my best shot.

A few of the demons nodded their heads in agreement. Suck that Volac and blaming the werewolves. They don’t know jack shit.

“I think you’re the leak if you know that,” Volac called out and people agreed with him. That meant a whole lot of yelling and name-calling.

“Look it’s not me, I’ve never seen one and the others have seen any either and I’ve never seen any angel related deaths” This was no use. They were not going to listen to me.

I stood up from the table and walked out of the room. They can all go and get fucked!


	8. Raziel- A Whiny Winged S.O.B (aka Angel) part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday meets an angel

I needed to go for a walk and that’s what I did. I went for a walk. It was a nice walk. I ‘jumped’ to a secluded beach in L.A. No one was there and I was alone, thank Satan for that. I needed to get away from all of that. I took the job up top to get away from Hell and the weird politics of it not to be dragged back into it.

I still had on my stupid glasses and outfit. I knew that I could snap my fingers and get changed but I liked this outfit for some reason. It made me feel good. I wandered up and down the beach and every time my phone went off (I ignored all the calls), I dug a little hole. There were a few holes in the sand now. I contemplated throwing my phone into the ocean but Luci wouldn’t give me a new one if I did that.

It was quite late or early in the morning, when I saw another human or at least what I thought was a human, who knows it could be an angel or a demon. Once I got a bit closer to the human, I could see what he was doing. He had on black jeans, a black jacket and looked like every story’s typical bad boy that all the good girls fall for. Once I got closer I could see that he was smoking, a typical bad boy. I did not want to talk to anyone right now but there was just something about him which pulled me into him.

Me and the mystery man, Ryder, talked for what seemed like hours. He was nice enough and didn’t even question why I was dressed like I was. I took off the stupid glasses that I was wearing and I saw him. Well the true him. He was a fucking angel. Stupid angel boy. He most likely knew I was a fucking demon! Thank anyone that I didn’t talk about hell to him. I know what angel he was. Raziel. The angel who I tend to send nasty messages to in Enochian.

“You’re Raziel?” I said, trying to sound unimpressed with him.

“Yeah and you’re the pain named Monday, nice to finally meet you,” He said.

This was horrible but I had an idea.

“Hey I have a question but please answer it,”

“Okay,” He was cool with this.

“I need to know if someone is leaking demon stuff to angels, do you have any contact?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’ll make a few calls,” He said, and he disappeared.

* * *

Raziel reappeared about five minutes later and told me all that he knew which was that some high-level demon was sending them information from the meeting and paying them to be quiet about it. I was so fucking pissed off about that. We always keep our mouths shut to angels, so we don’t get the gates locked forever but some dick was leaking our information! I kicked the sand and turned back to ask Raziel another question but he was gone.

I needed to tell Luci. I needed to call him. I tried to call him ten-times but he didn’t pick up the phone. What could be so important that he ignoring my calls! I need him to pick up right now! This is the most important thing he could hear all day!

You know what, fuck this! I am going to try to use the angel radio again. The last time I did this, I passed out because of how much it hurt. Angel radio was hard to break into. I needed to find some way to do it again. I didn’t remember how to get into angel radio because I wiped my memories because of how painful it was. Stupid me. Why would I do this?

Fuck this! I have a plan in mind and I know that it’s going to suck but I have to try it. If I die doing this, tell everyone I was fucking awesome.


	9. Volac- A Dick First and A President Of Hell Second part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday tries her best once again and shows everyone that she is very powerful.

I snapped my fingers and appeared outside the doors to the meeting room. I did not want to do this but I have to. I put the glasses back on and pushed open the doors. As I expected, all eyes were on me as soon as the doors open. Nobody expected me to be back. The best part about this was the look on Volac’s face when he saw me again. I don’t disappear that easily, bitch.

I didn’t intentionally start an argument with Volac but it just kind of happened. I made a slight comment and well it was very inappropriate and Volac didn’t like it and he made a comment and then I did and then he did and this continued until Luci slammed a heavy book down on the table.

“Monday, care to explain why you are back,” Luci was annoyed with this.

“Yeah sure,” Pausing for dramatic reasons, “I spoke with an angel named Raziel and with his sources, he told me that some high-ranked demon is leaking information to the angels,”.

Everyone looked at me like I just told them I’m innocent. They all had looks of shock or confusion. One of them spoke up, “You didn’t kill him and you are not dead?”. It’s okay, Azazel, ask all the stupid questions.

“Well I’m here aren’t I?” I said.

I shouldn’t have said anything major because the accusations started to fly. Everyone was accusing everyone else and even Luci was accusing people. This was not right. These accusations and rumours were all said so fast to everyone that no one really knew who was accusing who and for what reasons. We may be demons but we’re barbarians.

It got too much for me to deal with and with the voice that I never use, I said: “SHUT UP!”

The next thing that happened was the weirdest thing ever. All of the demons, besides Luci, shut up and their eyes flipped to their demon eyes. Princes with their yellow eyes, crossroads and Presidents with their red eyes and others with their typical black eyes. This might have been weird but at least they were all silent now.

Luci turned to me and asked: “What the fuck was that?”

“I panicked and my voice did that thing and that happened,” I rambled.

“Have you done this before?”

“Yes, with Jared, I needed to get the kid back and it just happened and the kid was returned, please don’t kill me,” I said, voice laced with panic. I don’t want to die.

He shook his head and said: “The only other person who can do that is me,” then the room erupted.

Everyone was crowding around me and asking me questions. Some of them were yelling at Luci for my actions. Everyone was crowding me and I hated it. I just wanted the room to be quiet and this is what happened. Some were asking how I did it. Others were more concerned that I had this power inside of me.

One thing I did notice was Volac running out of the meeting room faster then I could stab someone. I tried to push my way out the crowding group but it was no use. He was gone. I couldn’t find out why he left.

* * *

Once the meeting was over, Luci and I were the only two left. I had some concerns to discuss with him, for example, Volac. That was my only one really.

I brought it up and Luci agreed with me. Volac was concerning. He was losing followers fast and people wanted him dead. They may hate me but they wanted him dead and tortured by angels, which is worse than death.

It was a miracle that Luci agreed with me. I thought that after today’s incident (let’s call it that) that he would hate me and want to cut me up to see what makes me tick. Nothing of that sort was on the table and nor was I, so everything was all good, so far.

Luci came up with a great idea. Seeing that he is actual Satan, he still had some (very few) angel contacts. Angels who wanted to fall but didn’t have the guts too. He said that I should meet up with one and see what information I could get.

So I guess I should get ready to meet another angel. This time on official business from Hell.


	10. Muriel- Another winged S.O.B Who Was Too Scared To Fall Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday meets an angel.

Luci prepped me to meet with this angel. He said that they were the only one left who would help him out. Luci has used up all his angelic favours. This one has to turn out some good info otherwise we’re screwed. The angel who was meeting me was called Muriel and that’s all we knew, other than the fact that Luci called in his last favour on this angel.

The meeting place was at a little café nearby where no one really goes to, so it was the perfect place to talk about stupid demons without anyone really caring. If someone did care, I would just lie and say that I’m an actress researching a role. Its worked before for me. I’m the queen of lying.

I made it to the café. Luci didn’t want to come so I did it for him. He was being a scared cat. No, he had to go look for Volac. The doors opened and thank Luci that I had the glasses off. Angels are just like demons in a way, we could see each other's true forms. I kinda looked a bit stereotypical, I had bat wings and a pointy tail but I looked very evil. The angels are bright and full of grace that I would love to drain. I am not allowed to drain angels. It’s bad.

The angel, Muriel, sat across from me and spoke first: “You’re the demon I am meeting with?”

“See any others around here Muriel?” I used the name. Names have power.

“Well, we should get down to business, Heaven will notice that I’m gone soon,” Muriel said.

“Yes, I believe that a high-level demon is sending demonic knowledge to an angel. We don’t know who but that is what we believe,” I said

“A lot of us have acquired new knowledge of your kind that we have not known before such as new battle plans in case of the apocalypse,” They said. Did I mention that I hate angels? Because I seriously do.

“Do you think a demon could be supplying a rogue angel or something?” Muriel opened her mouth to speak but I continued “don’t start with the angel mumbo jumbo, okay just yes or no,”

“No, we wouldn’t do that, it’s a sin,”

Part of me wanted to smite them for saying that. Angels don’t listen.

“Okay if you lot wouldn’t do that, could there be an angel on earth who’s gone dark side?” I asked. It was going to get the same information, it was just asked a different way.

“Yes, there is one angel who has stopped sending reports up and this has coincided with the time that we started to receive new knowledge about demons,” they spoke.

I knew that I would get an answer. I just didn’t think that I would have to ask the question in such a basic manner.

“Do you know the name of this angel?” I questioned. All the angels are related to one another, seeing that Big G man is their father. He’s technically Luci’s father as well but he doesn’t really talk about it and we all know not to mention it.

“Yes, I do know who this angel would be,” Muriel paused, “He was one of the best. He was such a good servant to the cause, I don’t know why he would do this?” Again they paused, please just skip to the good parts before I smite myself, “He was the keeper of secrets and we all trusted him,”

“Muriel please just give me the name,” I sighed. I hated some people (and creatures) because some of them just ramble on and on and on and it gets annoying because I have other jobs to do.

Muriel whispered it like it was a secret that only the angels knew about, “It is Raziel,”.


	11. Luci- Satan, The Devil, Destroyer Of Worlds Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday has some information to share with Luci.

I was out of that café as soon as the name was said. I needed to tell Luci this. I needed to tell him about this. Before I ran out of the café, I did thank Muriel for their help but it was very quick. I might have to apologise for that. I’ll send a message up later.

I ran straight into Luci’s room and I did not expect to see what I saw. I’ll sum it up quickly. Luci was having a good fun time with a very pretty woman. Okay, they were having really kinky sex and I did not need to see that. I think I need to get my eyeballs rinsed out with bleach.

I walked out of the room and shut the door quickly. I did not need to see more of that. I waited outside until Luci and company were fully clothed and the toys (I’ll call them that) were cleared away.

Luci stuck his head out of the door and beckoned me inside. I walked in and I didn’t want to step anywhere and I did not want to sit as well. I would like to retain some kind of innocence. “What was so important that you had to interrupt me and Kansas?” Luci asked.

After seeing that, I completely forgot about the meeting. I did remember it but the whole Luci-having-a-girl-tied-up was the main thing in my mind. “Umm.. yeah Muriel told me who the angel was and she also mentioned that this angel was on the earth for some reason, I didn’t get it, and that this angel has also stopped sending reports, like mine, back up the heaven for some reason,” I explained.

“Name might help here,” Luci sighed.

“Yeah a name, Raziel,” I said.

Luci looked at me like I just said I was going to join the angels.

“Raziel, as in the keeper of secrets, archangel?” He questioned.

“Yeah,”

“Fuck!” Luci swore and kicked the bed. Wow-what did Raziel do?

Then it hit me. Raziel being an archangel means that he’s a brother of Luci’s. That’s why.

“Do you have a plan for getting the angel to confess to this?” He asked.

“Yeah, I could get in contact with him and I could meet up with him and ask a few questions about this and see what he says,” I said.

My plan was to ask to meet up and discuss what happened the other night, then I would casually ask if there was a way that I could leak Hell’s information, then hopefully, he would tell me that he knows someone or something that I could sell my info to then, I catch him in a lie, ask him a few more questions then, I can get him to tell me who is supplying him with information. Bamm! I win!!!

Luci sighed a bad sign, “It’s stupid. He’s an archangel, he won’t fall for that,” Luci paused, he was thinking about this, I knew that face, “Stupid enough that it might work, Let’s do it,”.

My plan was a go.

* * *

To start this plan, I had to act like I had a new case to work with and Luci told a few selected demons (Amy) to spread this around. In reality, I was going to be sitting in a hotel watching security tapes to see if the angel appeared in any of the footage. If he did, I send the message to him. If not, I don’t send a message.

I have an idea about who I think the leak is. I think it’s Volac. Screw think, I know it’s Volac. Who else ran out of the room after my small display of power. He did. He was going to tell someone. Volac is also one of the few demons who know Enochian. He could call the angels. I knew it was him. I just needed the evidence.

Nothing was happening on the cameras. It was a slow day and there was no sign of anything angelic or Volac. I sent in my fake reports to Luci, so it looked like I was doing my job. The cameras were still being slow and nothing had still happened. With this knowledge and knowing that nothing else would happen, I took a nap.

A Very Long Nap.

* * *

I woke up a few days later and the first thing I noticed was that one of the cameras was blacked out. I jumped out and had a closer look. Something had been placed on the lens so I couldn’t see anything. It was new as well. It didn’t look too old. To confirm this, I looked back at the footage for that camera and saw that someone did it recently. Recently as in ten minutes ago. This had to be Raziel.

I would call Luci after I set up the meeting. I crafted a little note (in Enochian) and sent it to Raziel. It was simple. I was just asking to meet up and discuss the other night. Hopefully, he would get it and reply to me.

I called Luci to tall him about my note and how part two of the plan was ready. Luci was impressed with me and told me if I make it out alive. He’ll give me a raise. I don’t need money. The raise is how many humans (or demons), I get to torture once I’m done with this job. I was going good so far and didn’t really need to raise but I’ll take it.

It wasn’t long before Raziel replied to my message about meeting up, he was agreeing to meet with me. In roughly two hours. I called Luci back and told him this. Now I just have to get ready for this meeting.


	12. Raziel- A Whiny Winged S.O.B (aka angel) Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday meets Raziel, again.

I went to the location where I would meet with Raziel. It was a quiet place. There was no traffic nearby. This meant no witnesses. He could be trying to smite me. If he did try to smite me, he wouldn’t be able to. Luci was watching this go down. I wasn’t going to die today. I did not want to visit the empty just yet.

Raziel appeared and was the same as the last time. He seemed more like a Ryder to me than Raziel. Shit, what am I thinking? I asked the first question as he was sauntering towards me, “What are you doing on earth, Raziel?”

“Oh, I thought this was about us,” He gestured to space between us “I’m here because it’s God’s orders,”

I hate angels. I hate them.

“What are you doing on Earth, Raziel?” I asked again.

“Fine, there’s this club that I like to go to,” He replied.

“A club? I thought angels were innocent?”

“A club for both angels and demons,”

“Bad boy, you,”

“I know. Is that your type? But this club, it’s where we go to have some fun but a few talks too much,”

“Whatcha mean hot-stuff?”

“A few demons talk about stuff they shouldn’t, and I just happen to be listening,”

“Who?”

“Honey, I am paid to keep my mouth shut and you’re not going to get it opened,”

I hate this angel so fucking much right now.

“How about this? Does heaven know what you’re doing?” I asked. I needed to get more information out of him. I needed to know some things.

“No,” It was a simple answer but I couldn’t tell if he was lying. For some reasons, angels can lie. That’s like a demon telling the truth.

“Maybe I should tell heaven about your little trip to earth and this club that you speak about,” I said.

“You’re a good demon, you wouldn’t,” He was trying to call my bluff. But this was no bluff.

“Oh honey, I’m still a demon,” I replied and flashed him my black eyes. This had no effect, I just wanted to do that.

After that, he left. He wasn’t gone in any big display of power or angelic-ness. He just walked away. This was stupid. I didn’t have any of the information that I really needed. All I knew was that there was this club that some creatures went too and some talked too much. Stupid angels.

* * *

Once back in Luci’s place, we decided that it was time for a typical brainstorm session. We needed to contact heaven and tell them about Raziel. This was going to be hard.


	13. Luci- Satan, The Devil, Destroyer of Worlds Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday and Luci have a brainstorm session.

I never thought that I would be trying to come up with ideas to contact heaven with Luci. This was insane but my whole life had become insane since I got this job. We needed to find a way to contact heaven to rat in a rogue angel, who was quite a dick, who is leaking information into heaven without other angels knowing. This is very weird.

So far neither of us had an idea. The best one was to kill a human and pray that an angel would let us into heaven but it was useless. Angels suck dick and I hate them and all their stupid rules and how they always follow orders from their daddy because he’s oh so powerful and could kill us all. That part is very true. He could kill us all if he wanted to but we don’t interfere with them and their missions and they don’t bother us. It works nicely most of the time. The other times were the apocalypse.

“Do you have any contacts in heaven left?” I asked Luci. He was scribbling in his notepad. It was meant for ideas but we had nothing.

“No, I used the last one on Muriel to find out who the angel was,” He replied boredly. I think I’ve asked him that before.

“Well this is no use, I have no contacts and none of my contacts has contacts and you also have nothing left,” I said. This was hard. Why is heaven so hard to get in contact with. We couldn’t even find a way to get in contact with Metatron, the voice of angels. I hate heaven.

“Yeah, we’re out of luck,” He stated as if I didn’t know that.

My next idea was stupid but I had to try it, “What about if we start the apocalypse?”

“You’re an idiot,” He replied., “I would die and then someone else would take over, hunters might even come and visit, angels would kill us all and I would be dead or in the cage, so no to your idea”

I stood up and walked out of the room, “Where are you going?” Luci called out.

“A walk,” I replied.

* * *

My walk was a good idea because now I had an idea. I ran back to the hotel where we were staying on this mission. Luci may rule Hell but a lot of people want to take over because they don’t like him. They think it’s old fashioned for Luci to rule Hell so they want someone else to do it. I think it’s bullshit.

I ran into the room and was greeted by Luci, looking mildly concerned but not too worried. I snapped my fingers and a whiteboard with markers appeared. This was going to help me explain the plan. “Okay, I have an idea,” I said

“Oh great,” He muttered sarcastically.

Ignoring Luci’s comment, I continued, “Angels intervene if their kind is doing the killings right?” He nodded and then I continued, “So all we have to do is kill a fuck ton of humans in the same ways as angels smiting with the eyes burnt out and a few stabs from an angel blade and if we kill enough people, heaven will get worried and then we can meet with an angel and tell them the story then we win, so whatcha think?”

He sighed, “This is stupid, Monday, how are we going to get someone who is willing to kill in that way, and your job is to cover it up, how are you going to do that?”

“I’ve thought about this, I can ask Jared to do it or you could ask him then after we find the bodies in the houses, we put the thought into the people’s minds that it was natural causes,” I explained.

“This is stupid, but this is the kind of stupid which might work,” He said.

“So we can do it, right?” I asked.

A part of me knew that this might not work out very well for me. We might get to meet another angel and explain everything but what happens if this angel is pissed off and smites me faster than I can think, then I die and this doesn’t work anymore because I know all about this plan and Raziel. The other parts of me thought that this idea was great and it was completely going to work out well. We were going to meet with a nice angel who would be happy to help out and tell the big man upstairs about what Raziel is doing and then Raziel will be put in angel jail. Another part of me thought that I was going to get Luci killed and the apocalypse kick-started because of this but that part didn’t care about the possible apocalypse because I’ve heard a lot about the apocalypse and I think that it would be cool (only cool is Hell won and Volac died in the process). Maybe we shouldn’t go through with this.

“Something on your mind?” Luci asked and snapped me out of my thoughts, “I agree to this stupid plan,”

“What if it doesn’t work?” I asked.

“Monday, your plans, no matter how stupid, always seem to work, so I trust you,” He said.

That was all the confidence I needed to get this plan started.


	14. Jared- Possess Houses and Likes to Kill Teenagers (Typical) Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday gets Jared to help kill some kids in an angel smiting way.

The first and crucial step of the plan was to get Jared on board. If he didn’t get on board with the plan, we were fucked. He’s most probably still pissed off that I tried to exorcise him a while ago. I don’t know how long demons hold grudges for. Hopefully, he was fine with me again and he would agree to work with me on this plan. If he doesn’t agree with this, I would have to kill a few humans, and I haven’t done that in a while. Not since I’ve started this job.

Another important part of this plan was the angel blade. Luci is trying to find a way to get one. I have one but it’s mine and I know if I give it to a demon, I will never get it back. Maybe I should send it to him anonymously then he wouldn’t know it was me. The other option was to straight out give it to him and that what I will do when he can’t find a way to get one. He’d give it back to me.

Luci walked into the room, where we were staying until we went and told Jared all about this plan, and said, “I have no luck with the angel blade but someone said that you have one,”

Stupid demons. Selling me out. “I have one,”

“Give it,” he said and I gave it to him.

I won that blade in a fight. It wasn’t with an angel. It was with a demon and the prize was anything I wanted and I wanted that. It’s come in handy a few times. It can kill demons. I’ve killed a fair few things with it, mainly demons.

Luci looked at the blade and was careful to stab me with it. He would be fine, (not really but he wouldn’t die). Seeing, that he’s an archangel (or was), he could be killed with an archangel blade. It’s a more fancy version of the angel blade and its gold.

“Nice, how did you get this?” He asked.

“Won it, from Amy,” I replied.

“Really? And he still supports you?” He asked.

“Yeah, he sees my potential,” I answered. It was the truth. Amy was great.

That was another step on the list complete. Now it was time to go back to the first step. Convince Jared to kill a bunch of kids, angel style

* * *

Luci and I drove to Jared’s house, as such. We didn’t want to show off anymore. We both know what we are capable of.

This was going to be a bit of fun. Jared might still be pissed or might be happy to see me. I hope he was happy to see me.

Luci and I walked through the door of the house and Jared was not possessing the house. He had a meat suit. This was a first. I thought he would have possessed the house and lured some kids in but nope, he had a meat suit. That was a first.

He wasn’t pissed at me, I was happy about that, but he was terrified of Luci. I don’t blame him. Luci is a bit scary sometimes and if you don’t know him, he seems like the worst.

“Hey Jared, do you want to kill some kids for me?” I asked, straight out.

“Why?” He questioned.

“Because we need to get some angels attention so I can tell heaven about a dick,” I said and Luci sighed.

“I’m going to need some more explanations,” He said.

Luci and I jumped into explaining everything to Jared. We told him about how we need someone to kill kids and people in an angel style and everything else. He was still confused about it all so Luci snapped his fingers and Jared was good. I do not want to know what he did. Luci scared me sometimes.

“So all I have to do is burn the eyes out, that’s easy. I want to do this,” He said. Thank Humans, he was on board with this.

“We were kinda hoping that you could jump back into the house so it could be in the haunted house style,” Luci said. Did he steal my thought?

“I can do that,” he said and he was back possessing the house. Thank You, Jared.

* * *

Luci and I managed to lure a bunch of kids to the house and Jared killed them all in an angel fashion and now the plan was underway. Luci put in an anonymous tip to the police about the bodies and I told the cops a story about how this was natural causes and everything was normal. They believed me. Thank anyone, that I was a demon.

While the cops did their jobs, I talked to Jared.

“You’re doing well, buddy,” I said.

“Thanks, it feels good to be killing again,”

“You’re only killing until we get an angel then you stop okay?”

“Fine,” He said.

“Also you have to possess other houses in different areas,”

“Why?”

“So the angels notice this happening and think that it is one of their own,”

“Okay, so where to next?”

“Ummm New York, here’s the list,” I said and placed it on the floor.

“Okay I’ll go there now,” He said and was gone.

Luci arrived and we took off after Jared

* * *

Today was another day in the whole leading people to their deaths adventure. Today was fun. I enjoyed it a lot. I even got to stab a few people with the angel blade. I was enjoying my day right now. I haven’t had this much fun since I was still torturing people in Hell.

Today was fun. I had set up surveillance in the house to watch the killings happening. Think about in the way that’s like a reality T.V show and the people just don’t know it.

So far ten people went into the house and four had died. The other six were running around, screaming and hiding. Some were praying but it was no use. The doors were all locked as well. Jared was having fun with this. I could tell. He locked the doors with his powers and had set up some kind of field around it so no one knew what was going on. We knew the truth. This was fucking great.

It was ruined by my phone ringing. I considered ignoring it but Luci was calling and he might have an angel with him so I had to answer.

“What up?” I answered

“Get to me now,” He said and hung up.

That is not a good sign.


	15. Raphael- An Archangel Who Is Very Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday's plan worked and now she has to deal with an archangel.

I called Jared and told him to hold off killing the people for a moment. I left him to torture him. That should be good enough for him. I got Luci’s call about five minutes ago and was trying my best to track his phone. I didn’t have a tracker in him, so tracking and tracing the call was the next best idea.

The idea was stupid because it was painful. Phone calls are hard to trace back but once I did it, I found him. It was some old warehouse that no one uses anymore. I looked the location up on google. I had to. With a sigh, I jumped to his location.

* * *

I made it there in one piece. I always did. Luci was standing outside the building. He was leaning against it like some cool bad boy. If he was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket and had a smoke in his hand, he would have been a bad boy and the kind that I want in my room. I would like to say that I don’t want Luci in my room, I want a bad boy. That’s why I was flirting with Ryder before I learnt he was an angel and a dick one at that.

I walked over to him and said, “What’s going on?”

He didn’t say anything, he handed me a pair of sunglasses and all he said was, “You’re going to need them,” and with that, I put them on.

Luci opened the door and we walked inside and we were greeted by a blinding light. This was an angel. Angels were bright but not this bright. This was an archangel. We caught someones attention.

“Raphael meet Monday, Monday meet Raphael the archangel,” Luci said.

THIS WAS A FUCKING ARCHANGEL!!!!

“Hello,” I greeted.

“Hello, Monday,” He replied.

“Okay let’s get down to business,” Luci said

“Yes, why are your kind killing humans and making it look like angels did it?” Raphael got straight to the point and when he spoke, his voice was smooth, like silk but it went straight through you like some kind of power. It was powerful.

“Well, aren’t you a smartypants?” I commented.

“Yes, I am smart, I know that no angel was able to do this,” He said.

I turned to Luci and gave him a look such asked for permission. I didn’t feel like talking about these things with a very important archangel. It felt wrong. What if he exposed us? My kind would be done for. Luci nodded and I knew now that I could tell Raphael about what we knew.

“Okay, we did the kill the people but not my point, we wanted to get in contact with someone from heaven,” I started.

“Why?” Raphael questioned.

“To talk to someone about a possibly rogue angel, Raziel,” I said

Luci took over, “We have information that suggests that Raziel is being paid to shut up after demons talk to him, he said that there is this club that both demons and angels go to and some talk too much and Raziel then uses this as some sort of blackmail for them to pay him, then he sends this information to heaven for the angels to use and that’s all we know, unfortunately,”.

I have never seen Luci act so proper before. Even when I was apart of the meeting, he was still acting very chill and was not being a very good leader but now it was almost like he was a different person. He wasn’t slouching like always, he wasn’t kicking his feet or flipping people off. He was standing straight up and was not moving. He was acting like this might kill him if he did not behave. I had no clue what might have caused this. My only guess was that Raphael was scary to him and he did not want to die or have to apocalypse kick-started.

Raphael nodded as Luci spoke. It was almost like he was taking mental notes about everything. This was important. Notes should be taken. He didn’t do that when I spoke maybe he ignored me. If that bitch ignored me, I’m going to slap him. I do not care if he is an archangel and can kill me. You do not ignore me.

“I do not know very much about this but I believe that Michael would. He leads a large fraction of the angels now, brother, and I think that you should speak to him,” Raphael said. He did ignore me. He’s dead.

“No, I am not going to speak with Michael,” Luci said.

It didn’t seem like such a bad idea to me. If he knows more about what is going on. It would be helpful to talk to him. Maybe I could talk to him.

“What if I spoke to Michael on behalf of Luci?” I asked.

“Absolutely not,” Luci said.

“I would tell him that someone is meeting him on his behalf and I would believe that would be fine,” Raphael said.

“Then I agree,”

“MONDAY!” Luci yelled.

“I first need to know somethings, he won’t kill me?”

“I believe not,”

“Then I’ll do it,” I said.

Luci was walking in small circles muttering to himself about the stupidity of my actions. I knew this is stupid but we need to know more information and if Michael has it, someone should talk to him and I know I’m not going to die, so I’m cool with doing this.

Let the games begin.


	16. Michael- Big Brother Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday meets the archangel Michael and tries not to start the apocalypse.

I was going to meet up with Michael today. Today might also be the day I die. Hopefully not. We agreed to meet in some public space to Michael can’t smite me. That was one of my requests. I don’t want to die yet. Luci still thought it was stupid but he couldn’t get me to change my mind, so I was doing this. I was also doing this to help out Luci. I was being a nice demon.

It was time for me to go and meet Michael. We were meeting on a public beach. One of the reasons for this was that Michael couldn’t smite me and the other one was so it didn’t look weird with me wearing sunglasses. Michael was going to be very bright. I decided that I wanted to drive to the beach. I know that I could have snapped my fingers and be there but I liked driving. It was fun and I also had fun stealing the car that I drove.

I did have my own car; I didn’t just go around stealing them. My car was sweet. It was a fancy car. Not a Lamborghini or a Ferrari but a nice land rover. My land rover wasn’t one of the new ones. It was a 1997 Land Rover defender. It was a nice blue colour and was a convertible. It had two-door and always (unless raining) had its top-down. I always seem to call it a penguin for some reason but it is my child and I would die for it. I love my car.

I was at the beach. Now I was ready to go and meet with the angel. I was going to enjoy this. I enjoyed being an ass to high ranking demons and angels. I don’t care about my reputation. I work for Luci. My reputation doesn’t matter. I walked along the water's edge looking for Michael. He wasn’t that hard to find. He looks like a giant ball of glowing light with some huge ass wings that looked pretty cool. It felt weird not having Luci by my side doing this but he’s right this time. He wouldn’t really help. He would only help in kick-starting the apocalypse. We don’t need that yet.

I made it to Michael. It was time to ask some questions.

“Are you the demon that Raphael told me I was meeting with?” Michael asked. His voice was awesome. I loved the sound of it. It’s hard to describe but picture it this way. The best song ever plus the best thing ever. That’s what his voice sounded like. It was also as powerful as hell. He was awesome so far.

“You see any other demons around?’ I asked.

“No, then you must be Monday,” he replied.

“Yep the one and only,” I said. I loved being like this.

“Raphael said that you have some questions for me,” he commented.

“Yes, I would like to know about an angel called Raziel and his purpose on earth, when I spoke to him, he mentioned a club that demons and angels go to, do you know anything about this?” I asked.

Michael replied, “Yes, Raziel is on earth to kill a demon on my orders, this demon kept sending messages up to heaven and got into the angel radio, whoever they are, they are powerful and have to be stopped. I sent him down to kill them, this mission was a secret and this club that he mentioned was created by me, I created it so I could have a place to stay when I was on earth. Any other questions?”

I didn’t have the guts to ‘fess up to the fact that it was me who Raziel had to kill. I am the demon who sent those messages and cracked angel radio. It was hard to do those things but the fact that only a powerful demon could do those things was impressive. I must be quite powerful then. On the other hand, I still trip over my shoelaces and can’t sleep without a teddy bear means that I’m immature and young. I don’t think this was me. It couldn’t be. It had to be Volac.

“Yes, one more question, do you have any more information on this demon?” I asked.

“No, all we know is that if they are that powerful, they should be killed,” Michael said and was gone.

I had to get back to Luci and tell him this. He needs to know this.

* * *

I drove back to Luci’s place as fast as I could. I needed to tell him this. I parked the car so shockingly that I hoped I got fined. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I was not fast. Stupid building with no lift. I made it to the top floor. Sweaty, but I was here. Something seemed off. Luci normally has some sort of music or noise in his place but it wasn’t here today. Maybe he forgot to turn it on. Yeah, let’s not jump to conclusions.

I opened the door and had to shield my eyes. I was hit by a blinding light. Michael. I quickly put the glasses on so I could get a better look at what was going on. It was a fight. Michael was fighting Luci. Luci was fighting Michael. THEY WERE FIGHTING! Apart of me wanted to intervene and stop this from happening but another part thought it was best to stay out of this or I would get beat up. This obviously was a personal thing. I couldn’t interrupt that.

From what I could see the first punch just glanced Michael’s chin. Good hit Luce. Luci’s second punch doubled Michael over and expelled the last bit of choked air from his lungs. Luci was good at this. I have never seen him do this before.

I couldn’t hear what Michael was saying but with each step forward, he said something. It was a short something because, on the third step, Michael punched Luci. It was a good hit but Luci was better. He ducked before Michael’s punch hit him. That would have pissed Michael off seeing that he was used to fighting with Luci. That should teach him a lesson.

Michael didn’t seem to learn from his missed hit because he went again to hit Luci and this time his fist connected with Luci’s face. It looked like it hurt. It made a horrible sound that makes me feel sick. Luci was going to need to heal himself after this.

Luci didn’t stumble though. He stood his ground and got ready to throw another punch. Luci tried his best to make the punch connect but Michael was too good at this. He shoved Luci back into a wall and that’s where Luci stayed for a little bit. He didn’t move and I thought he was dead but it’s Luci, he wouldn’t die that easily.

As I said, Luci wouldn’t die that easily and he wasn’t dead. He stood up again (much to Michael’s surprise) and threw another punch. It was a good one from what I was seeing. This fight was a good fight. Michael was too worried about himself that he didn’t block or duck from the punches.

This fight was going well until Michael pulled out a weapon. This was not happening. He was going to kill him. Luci can’t die just yet. Who would rule hell? I ran into the room and yelled, “STOP IT!”. I didn’t intentionally use my powerful voice, it just kind of happened.

Michael looked over at me and then turned back to Luci and said something to him which I didn’t quite get but Luci was still alive and that was all that mattered right now.


	17. Luci- Satan, The Devil, Destroyer Of Worlds Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday tells a story and Luci gets pissed off.

After Michael had left, I rushed to Luci’s side. He was still breathing but he was beaten up badly. He had blood running down his face and just looked dead almost. I tried my best to snap my fingers and use my powers to heal him but it was useless. I wasn’t powerful enough to heal him. Luci could see this and he snapped his fingers and Voila! He was healed.

“Did I win?” He asked.

I didn’t bother to answer him but I hugged him. He tensed at first then hugged back. I was actually worried about him and him dying. Geez, ain’t I a great demon? “Define win,” I replied and released him from my hug.

“So I lost badly which means I really need to get back to fighting people again,” He said.

“Well Michael is a powerful archangel, if you thought me, you would win,” I said, trying to boost his confidence levels. He needed them boosted after losing the fight badly.

“Yeah, I know, did you learn anything from him?” He asked.

I had completely forgotten about that. Seeing them fight and everything meant my mind had drifted away from that. “Umm… hopefully, just let me think…,” I muttered and everything came flowing back to my mind, “Yeah Mikey was kind of helpful, Raziel is on earth to kill me, he started the club so he had a place to go while he was on the earth and that’s all,” I finished and did a small curtsy.

“What do you mean, ‘Raziel is on earth to kill me’?” He asked.

Oh fuck, I should have not mentioned that.

Goodbye world. It was nice knowing you.

Say goodbye my friends. I am going to die.

“I have a story to explain,” I said.

“Then explain it, Monday,” He said.

“Well….” I trailed off

“Monday,”

“Okay fine! I sent a bunch of messages to heaven and cracked angel radio and Mikey said that Raziel is here to kill that demon because they’re too powerful and I think it's me but I don’t know anything so, I’m not really sure and I’m sorry,” I rambled.

“You what?” Luci asked.

“Cracked angel radio and sent messages to heaven,” I mumbled.

“YOU WHAT?” Luci yelled.

“Cracked angel radio and sent messages to heaven,” I said.

“Get. Out,” Was all he said and I left.

He hates me now.

I can’t believe that I was that stupid.

I shouldn’t have done that.

I shouldn’t have done that.

I shouldn’t have done that.

I shouldn’t have done that.

I shouldn’t have done that.

I shouldn’t have done that.

I shouldn’t have done that.

I shouldn’t have done that.

I shouldn’t have done that.

I shouldn’t have done that.


	18. Sam and Cassie- FBI Agent and Explosion Loving Demon Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday plays an FBI agent and stops explosions part one

I was annoyed at my mistake. I know I shouldn’t have done that but I didn’t believe that my actions had consequences. Now I know that they do. Oh well, a lesson learnt. I didn’t want to think about my mistake and seeing that I still had my job, I decided that I would check up on some demons.

Seeing that I have been playing Second in command to Luci’s starring role, I haven’t really had a lot of time to do my real job. I was now worried that the demons had gotten out of control and had stopped sending me the emails regarding what they’re doing. Think about these emails as updates. I got my laptop up and running and checked my emails.

Jared was taking a small break after helping us out, so he wasn't going to be killing anyone. I don’t need to go back and check on him.

Jess sent me an email thanking me for all my help with getting her back to hell. She also mentioned that she has now learnt how not to get stuck in humans and that she might take a trip back upstairs to go and have fun in Vegas. I didn’t need to go back and check on her.

One of the Hellhound handlers sent me an email about KitKat. He was going well and missed have hugs and also missed eating small puppies for breakfast. KitKat was normal. Maybe I could find time to go and say hello to him.

All my other emails where dated really far back except for one. This one was from Cassie. Cassie was an interesting demon. She liked to explode things. It was her thing and she was upon the earth, according to the email, and needed a bit of my help.

I am back in business everybody! I sent her a reply saying that I would be there soon and off I went to go and stop her from getting herself looked up in jail.

* * *

I made it to Cassie’s. She had a nice house and it wasn’t a pile of rubble. It was two stories and looked like every other townhouse I had seen on the street except it had been painted a bright blue and had an orange trim painted around the windows. It was an eyesore but it looked different and different is good.

I didn’t bother knocking on the door. Cassie was expecting me to be here. I walked inside the house and compared to the outside, it was normal. The carpet was a bright white, the tables and chairs where a cool grey, the walls were a rainbow of colours. It looked horrible but it was what I expected.

“Cassie? Where are you?” I called out and she appeared.

“Monday! Thanks for coming, I need some help,” She said excitedly.

“That’s my job, what did you do?” I asked.

“I blew up a building in the CBD and I would like you to cover it up for me, if possible,” She replied.

“I can do that, just give me the address,” I said.

She ran off into the kitchen and returned holding a slip of paper and said: “Here is the place, it should now look like a pile of rubble and thank you for doing this,”

“No problems,” and I took off back to my hotel.

* * *

I had a look at the scene before I went there as an official. There were so many cars and the building now was a pile of rubble. She had done a good job. Most of the people here were FBI agents. I was going to have to play dress-up again. This time FBI agent dress up.

I went back to the hotel and got ready to play dress up. I got my badge out and double-checked the name. Special Agent Kayla Donnavan. The last time I was an FBI agent, I fucked up. I didn’t read my badge beforehand and I got caught in a lie but the issue was quickly resolved when I used my powers. Everything was all good after that.

I got dressed in the most appropriate FBI agent outfit I had lying around with me. It was very typical. Black pantsuit and a blue shirt. I didn’t mind it. I had to look proper so I had to follow the regulations. I even put my hair up in a bun for this. My hair was never up.

Once looking presentable and proper, I drove back to the scene of the explosion.

* * *

I made it to the scene in record time. I was there and ready to lie my way into the FBI. This will be fun. The first part is to get to the actual FBI and talk to them. That part is easy. The second part not so much. The second part involved me trying to get information from them without using my powers and if worst comes to worst, use my powers to get information from them. This should be easy.

I walked up to the tape line and two police officers watched me to this. They were there to make sure no one else crossed the line. “Ma’am no one is allowed past this point,” One of them said.

I pulled my badge out of my pocket and showed it to them. It was real. As some sort of witness protection, I place demons in important government agencies so I can get real badges made. It made everything work better.

He handed me back my badge and I ducked under the tape and walked on to the scene. There was a lot of people doing different things. I didn’t need to interrupt anyone to try and find the FBI guys because you can tell who they are. They all look the same.

One of the agents walked up to me and asked: “Are you meant to be here?”

With my best smile, I said: “Yes, would you like to see my badge?”

He went a little red in the face. He wasn’t too bad looking. He was young as well. “No no, it’s okay, I’m agent Robins,” He extended his hand for me to shake and that’s what I did, “And you are?”

“I’m special agent Donnavan, from head office,” I replied.

“Head office wow, impressive, if you don’t mind me saying, you look very young,” He said with a smile.

“It’s fine, I get that a lot, now what can you tell me out this case?” I asked.

I needed to get down to business.

“Right the case, follow me,” I followed, “At roughly 0832 hours, we got the call in the field office to come down and investigate a case of a bomb in the tunnels that run under the building but we were too late, the bomb squad couldn’t get to the bomb in time and roughly an hour ago the building collapsed and killed everything inside, thankfully there were not many people inside,” He said

“Was it a bomb or was it a possible gas leak that caused the explosion?” I asked. I was trying to get the gas leak idea into his head. Gas leaks are easier to cove up.

“We saw no evidence of a bomb, so you might be correct, how did you know what?” He questioned.

My plan worked but I hadn’t planned for this, so I improvised: “Well, there is a gas main that runs under the building and in the last report that I read about this building the main was getting a bit old and the pipe could have broken if there was enough pressure in the pipe because of a build-up then the pressure would have to find some way to escape and if there are no leaks then it would burst,”

Agent Robins nodded along to what I was saying. Thank Anyone that he understood what I was rambling about. I had no clue what I was talking about. Next time I should look up information before I go on rambling.

“I see what you mean, I’ll call my boss and tell him,” He said and walked away to call his boss.

I waited for Agent Robins to return and when he did, he said: “My boss thinks that’s likely because no one actually knows whether or not it was actually a bomb, and no one was seen entering or leaving the crime scene, so your theory also sounds correct,”

“Well thank you, Agent Robins, I was just trying my best,” I said.

“Please call me Sam,” Agent Robins, Sam, said.

“Name’s Kayla,” I mentioned.

“Well, Kayla would you like to grab a drink with me?” He asked. He was asking me on a date without asking me on a date.

“Yeah, sounds fun,” I replied. I needed something to take Luci off my mind.

A smile grew on Sam’s face and he said: “Okay, I’ll meet you at the Glass bar at seven?”

“Sure,” I could not wait for this to happen!

* * *

After drinks, Sam and I went back to my place. We both were quite tipsy but not drunk. It was more like a buzz that we were both feeling. It was great. I loved this feeling.

With the alcohol running threw my veins, I felt like I could do anything. This is why alcohol is called liquid courage and also why people drunk texted their ex’s to see if they wanted them back. Alcohol was one hell of a drug. It’s not a drug but it had those effects.

The alcohol was also doing things to Sam. I could tell. He was feeling the effects of the alcohol more than I was. He was human. He didn’t have the luxury of snapping fingers and making things happen when they need to happen. Humans also feel the effects of alcohol more as well. Maybe that’s why Sam was acting more differently. It was a good different, not a bad one.

Once we were safely inside my place, I kicked the door shut and Sam kissed me. Let me just repeat that, SAM KISSED ME! This was a good thing. I did need a distraction. I kissed back and I will not include all the clichéd shit in here. Let me say that it was good.

Without being overly clichéd, the kiss was amazing and a fabulous distraction from all the pressure I was under for the last few weeks. It almost felt like I needed this. Sam and I continued kissing as we stumbled back into my bedroom. I made a small wish like thing and it became clean again.

Sam fell back onto the bed and I climbed on top of him. The only time we really broke off from kissing was went he took off his shirt. He was hot. He had a six pack. After certain items of clothing were removing we got back to doing what we were doing. Sam kissed me again and this time we took it further than just making out.

* * *

Last night was awesome! I had my distraction and Sam was great. We were currently still in bed. We both didn’t have to be at work for a few more hours. Sam was already up though. He said that he didn’t feel like sleeping. I didn’t bother asking for a reason. Somethings are better left unknown. Right now, in this moment, I did not want to leave. It was almost picture perfect except for the fact that I was a demon and Sam was a fucking great human being. I didn’t feel real compared to him.

We stayed wrapped up in each other for a few more hours, until the sun started to rise. We both had to go to work. Well he actually had to do his job and I had to write up the report. I wasn’t going to send this report. I was just going to write it up and keep it just in case I needed it. I always keep a spare report in case something goes wrong.

“We have to go to work soon” Sam groaned into the pillow.

“We?” I asked.

“You’re working the case remember?” Sam said.

“Oh, yeah,” I said. He thought I was still working the case and now it looks like I will be. This should be interesting then.

Sam rolled out of bed and went into my bathroom to get ready for the work day. For some reason, he did not take very long at all to get ready for the day. Is he secretly a demon as well? It doesn’t matter.

After Sam was ready, I went and got ready. It didn’t take me very long seeing that all I had to do was snap my fingers and I would be ready. I now just had to act like I was a human and take my time to do things now.

Today will be interesting.


	19. Sam and Cassie- FBI Agent and Explosion Loving Demon Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday plays an FBI agent and stops explosions part two

I still had to work this case. Even better, I had to work this case without my powers. I had to try and be human. I’ve said this before but I hate humans. There is just something about them which just annoys me. Maybe it’s because I can just snap my fingers and everything can happen for me but humans, they have to work for the things that they want. Humans have to do everything for themselves and if something goes wrong up top, they get the blame. Being human must suck. Humans are stuck in a loop of what they have to do each day and they can’t change that. I would hate to be a real human.

Right now, I was stuck back at the explosion site and was looking for something which could be used as evidence. Sam’s boss was a dick and did like the theory behind a gas main bursting but he wanted to look at the case from every angle, not just one. So now we had to look at the possibility that a human did this. I knew what did this. It was Cassie. She likes explosion and she also likes to kill humans, so this for her was to kill two birds with one stone. She was quite smart in that way but it was becoming painful for me. I wasn’t allowed to just snap my fingers and have all this cleared up. I was trying to do things like a human because a human asked me to work this case. This was fucking painful.

* * *

Sam and I had nothing so far. My only best bet was to go to Cassie and ask her for something which could be used as evidence and plant it at the crime scene but Sam was smart and he would know that I planted it and then I would get in trouble and I would be fired but that wouldn’t hurt me because I’m not really the special agent he think I am. That was a price I was willing to pay to get out of this as fast as I could.

Sam walked over to me and asked: “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just need to make a call to head office and I’ll be back,” I said and scrambled off to call Cassie to get some extra information.

I made it out of the rubble and called Cassie.

She took her time to pick up the phone. “What’s the matter, Monday?” She asked.

“I need to know why you did it,” I said.

“Did what?”

“THE FUCKING EXPLOSION!!!” I yelled.

“Oh yeah that, because there were bad people in the building,” she answered plainly.

“What kind of bad people?” I asked more calmly.

“Criminals dumbass,” She replied.

“Do you have a list of all the people in the building?” I asked/

“Yeah, I’ll send it to you,” She said and hung up.

Sam was walking towards me and I had to act like I was talking to my boss. Well, I was not in the mood to call and deal with Luci’s shit right now, so he wasn’t going to get any phone calls any time soon.

“What was that all about?” Sam asked with a cute smile on his face.

“Umm, just asked my boss about this and he said that the people inside were criminals and someone was targeting them,” I lied.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah, umm, he said he’ll send me a list ‘cause he thinks whoever is doing this is targeting criminals,” I explained.

“Really? We have a new lead then,” He said.

“Yeah, you should tell your boss about this,” I mentioned.

“Yeah, I will,” He said and gave me a quick kiss on the check.

I do not like human feelings. Remind me next time to not have Bloody Mary’s with real human blood.

Sam came back and he seemed Happy? I don’t know human emotions very well.

“Okay, are you ready to here this plan?” He asked.

I nodded in response.

“Good! My boss has an idea about where this person might attack next, so he wants us to do a stakeout,” He said.

“Cool, when do we leave?” I asked.

“Now,” He replied.

* * *

Thank Anyone that I am a demon. I quickly shoved all my FBI gear into a bag and got ready for this stakeout. It shouldn’t be too bad in all honesty. It was just going to be me and Sam, alone watching a building and waiting for someone to explode it. Should be easy, once I called Cassie and let her in on this plan idea that I have brewing inside of my brain. This was going to be so much fun.

Once we were at the stakeout location, I faked calling my boss and called Cassie. Sam had no idea still.

“Cass, idea time ready to listen,” I said. I was speaking fast so Sam would struggle to understand me.

“Okay, hit me,” She replied.

“Okay, I’m currently doing this stakeout at 687 Cherry Road and I need you to blow up the building directly to across the street from it, then jump ship and get into a new vessel, then we can arrest the vessel previous, understand?” I explained to her.

“Okay I follow, you want me to blow it up then jump into a new vessel and let the old vessel go to jail, I like the sound of that,” She said.

“Okay cool, do it tomorrow at five-thirty in the morning okay?” I said.

“I will,” and she was gone.

See I wanted to be out of this and this was the way to do to it. Cops didn’t see the shade of grey, there is only black and white and they will arrest this vessel. I knew that for sure.

I walked back to Sam and started to watch the window. This was not going to be fun in any stretch.

* * *

Sam fell asleep and I watched. It was almost time. I was Cassie head into the building and I jumped up to wake Sam up.

“Sam, Sam, someone’s inside the building now!” I told him.

“WHAT? WHO KAYLA?” He asked and threw on a shirt and grabbed the seeing things which I forgot the name of.

“We have to go down there now,” I said.

He nodded in response, but said: “I call it in and then we’ll go down,”

Sam called it in and we raced to the building. This was run. I looked badass as I followed Sam inside the building looking for Cassie. I knew where she was going and I could see her as well. Demons leak. I was now leading this little mission. Sam was following like the good little puppy dog he was. God, Sam was a good little sub.

We did find Cassie and when I called her out, she jumped ship. She even did it without causing any huge drama and didn’t get me in trouble either. Bonus points there. Sam arrested the girl, who was crying about how she didn’t do anything, blah, blah, blah. I could not stand that bullshit. Sam, at this moment, was the perfect embodiment of ‘no shades of grey’. The girl was sobbing her heart out and yelling and was demanding to know things and Sam was ignoring it all. He made a few comments to her about how she would rot in jail and she cried some more and he ignored it. It didn’t matter that she really didn’t do it, he was still going to put her in jail. As I said, cops have no shades of grey and Sam was perfect for that.

* * *

Once the girl was all locked up and all the boring cop shit, we went out for drinks. We won again and I saved some poor innocent demon from jail. If it came down to her going to jail, I knew some people who would have gotten her out. Luckily it didn’t come to that. Sam and I went to the bar and had a few drinks with everyone. They all thanked us for our ‘hard’ work and then we left.

Sam and I had fun once we made it back to the privacy of my place. It was very fun and I enjoyed every moment of it. Sam was such a sub and it was great.

We won again and the humans didn’t know about demons. It was a double win. I was enjoying cuddling with Sam when he called. I saw the name and I knew that I had to pick up the phone. He wouldn’t stop calling until I did. Sam told me to ignore it and I tried but I had to pick it up.

I grabbed the phone and answered it, “What?”


	20. Luci- Satan, The Devil, Destroyer of Worlds Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci needs Monday's help.

“What?” I answered the phone and moved out onto the balcony.

“I need some help,” Luci replied.

Well, he only calls when he needs something. He’s like a shit boyfriend.

“Well, no shit, what’s the matter?” I asked.

“Monday, there are some issues, let’s call them that, in Hell and I might not be in power for much longer,” He said.

I didn’t care about this. I was still hurt about what he did when I admitted my mistake. I thought he would be better but nope. He was cruel. That’s the typical Lucifer for you. The last mistake that I admitted to him was the one that got me this job but it’s a long story to get into so I’ll sum it up. I was torturing souls (I was a basic bitch) but I wasn’t torturing any souls. I was torturing important ones, like Righteous men and women and the true vessels of angels. I had a good and important job but one day, I fucked up. I fucked up bad. I was torturing this soul and well, they were important. Important enough that an angel came down and took them back. In the heat of the moment, I was taken back by how the angel looked. It was the first time I had ever seen an angel and I was mesmerized by it. The way it moved and just everything about it. I didn’t know what to do either. Hell, at this time, hadn’t seen many angels and I freaked out. I let the human go. When I was getting in trouble, I confessed that it was my fault and Luci made it easier and then I got the job.

Back then, I did not have a single clue why I got the job. Now I have a slight clue into why. I was the first, for many years, to see an angel and interact with one. By interacting with one, I mean be freaked out enough to let them that the human soul that they want. I never mentioned that part to Luci but it doesn’t matter. If he knew that now, he’d kill me himself.

“Monday just hear me out please,” Luci asked.

“Fine,” I said, grumpily.

“Okay, thanks, Volac is trying to take control of Hell, during my absences, he has gained a huge amount of support and is trying to get rid of me,” He said.

“And this affects me how?” I asked.

“If I lose my position, so do you,” He stated simply.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked.

If Luci loses his job, then I lose mine and I love my job. It is a lot better than torturing people and never getting to see what it is like upon the earth. I like the earth. Well, I like it enough to not kick start the apocalypse for the time being anyway.

“I need you to run against Volac for this job,” He said.

Okay, I have heard some stupid shit in my life and this is by far the stupidest thing that I have heard. It wouldn’t work. No one likes me. I have like two people that like me. Luci and Amy and that’s about it. Everyone else just puts up with me because they like Luci. Nobody likes me.

“You’re fucking with me right?” I asked.

“No, I’m not, I’m being serious,” He said.

Fuck me now. I could not believe that he’s the idea was to let me go against Volac, who hates me and therefore means that all of his supporters hate me. I think Luci’s sick and needs to have a nap. I would not be able to get any of the votes that would be required to take Hell into my control without killing Volac and demanding that I rule Hell. There is no way that I would even get into any position of power. Everyone hates me. I have no clue why by they just do. I’m just like that.

“Monday are you still with me?” Luci asked.

“You know this is absolutely the stupidest thing that I have heard you say in the whole time I have been working for you, you that right?” I said.

“I know but I need you to try because if you get into power I can then have some control because I could be like your second in command,” He said.

I knew this wasn’t about me trying to rule hell by myself. It was about Luci trying to keep his foot in the door still. He wanted to still rule Hell but with Volac in control, he would have nothing to do with ruling Hell as Volac would create his own regime with the demons that he likes and trust. Luci would have to say in that at all. If I ran and going in by some absolute miracle, I could lead Hell and behind the scenes, Luci would be telling me what to do and everything and this way, he could kick me out of power as well. I knew this plan. It was one that I would put into place. I’m quite smart, and I think that Luci forgets that.

“If I do this, I would let you still have some say but I would rule hell, you would do a job like mine, those are my terms Luci,” I said.

“Fine,” He grumbled, “Just get to Hell,” and he was gone.

I completely ignored Sam when I go back inside and I made up some lie about what I was doing. I said that I had work stuff to do and I had to go and I lied again when I promised him that I would call him. I had another plan in my head that I thought about using. Maybe I could let Volac rule Hell. He has the support of the demons and he was the leak so he has some angelic support and maybe that would be fine but I would be dead or being tortured for the rest of my life so maybe I won’t let him rule Hell. I could always ask him not to kill me if I worked for him but I doubted it.


	21. Volac- A Dick First, A President of Hell Second Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here and Monday has to deal with Volac.

I made it to the gate. I wanted to do this the hard way. I didn’t just want to show up like ‘Hey Fuckers!’. I wanted to be slightly dramatic. I was a dramatic demon and I had to live up to that. I showed up at the gate and jumped out of my body. For some reason, human bodies (the vessels that we use) do not survive the trip downstairs. I knew that and that’s why my plan for Jessica involved her going back to Hell. The human bodies burn up but leave the demons intact, which is great.

Once in the beautiful place that was Hell, I decided that I should actually try and find Luci to discuss this horrible plan that he came up with. I was in no mood to do that but I had to go and try. While in Hell, all demons pretty much looked like evil black clouds of smoke. It was pretty much the same for everyone but some of the demons looked like red clouds of smoke and some were yellow. Red was for the presidents and the crossroads demons. Yellow was for princes of Hell. It was simple enough to remember and some demons eyes were different from the colour of the cloud that they were.

* * *

I made it to the meeting place of Hell. All the rulers of Hell live here. It was like the castle of the kingdom, except it looked like a high rise building from an apocalypse. It was pretty cool. At the top of the building was where the Ruler of Hell lived. So that’s where Luci should be if he was back in Hell and not in the little place that we nicknamed hell because Luci spent so much time there. He may be Satan but he was a kind of crappy leader.

I didn’t even have to ask to go into the building. I would call that a perk. I made it to the top of the building and decided to start my search for Luci. I didn’t want to but Hell’s telecommunication services were still a bit work in progress. They only worked if the one who was calling was on the surface and was using certain caller id. It was a very complicated system and I didn’t feel like using it right now.

I found the room I was looking for any way and if Luci was anywhere, he should be here. I pushed open the doors of the room and I was not greeted by Luci. I was greeted by Volac.

* * *

Okay, this was not what I was expecting but I am going to make the most of my situation and hope for the best with it.

“Dickhead, where’s Luci?” I asked.

I said I was going to make the most of my situation and if I get to insult Volac, it’s a bonus.

“Nice, Monday, truly, umm… I have no idea where your little friend is gone, oh wait I do. He’s gone, he was such a poor leader and well, it just pained me to see Hell being ruled like that. Monday, my team and I thought it would be best if we had a leadership change. We can’t keep having Lucifer in power if he’s off all the time and not doing anything, we now-” Volac looked disappointed when I cut him off.

“Just skip tot eh good part, Volac,” I said then let him continue.

“Okay fine, Lucifer is no longer ruling Hell as I have taken over,” He said bluntly.

Okay, I was confused. I had spoken with Luci not even an hour ago and somehow, in this twisted world which was hell, Volac was the new King, if I was correct. I was confused about this. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why did Luci give up control, and if he did, why?

“Say what?”

“Oh, you’re confused. Lucifer is no longer the king of Hell, I am and he gave up his position with very little intervention on my part,” Volac said.

“What do you when you say very little intervention on your part?” I asked. I could not believe what I was hearing. Luci just gave up power and Volac was ruling Hell. Luci did not want that. We had just spoken about this issue.

“Well, I made him give it up and you won’t be seeing him anytime soon,” Volac said.

“Where. Is. He?” I asked.

“Pit, Cage, Hole, or whatever you call it,” He said.

I did not like the sound of that. Luci was in the pit and there was no way that I would be getting him out any time soon.

“Friends, get rid of Monday for me please,” Volac said with a cruel intention and the next thing I know, I was back on earth and I was stuck.


End file.
